I Hate Everything About You
by DreamerOnDrugs
Summary: Curiosity may have killed the cat; more likely the cat was just unlucky, or else curious to see what death was like, having no cause to go on licking paws, or fathering litter on litter of kittens, predictably. Nevertheless, to be curious is dangerous enough. Chloe King's life becomes a bit harder every time she dies... and naturally, so does Alek's.


**Author's notes: **So this is it, just a little sneak peek into my latest story... I hope you like it and reviews are (as always) very much appreciated! I'm already working on the next chapter and it will be posted not too long after this one - or that's the plan, at least. Oh! And there is one thing you might want to know while reading my stories; I really do love Cliff-Hangers.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing apart from my own fantasy and keyboard.

* * *

**The Last Fight**

Her breaths were heavy as she turned the short corner. Running from whoever was running after her. Whatever was running at her... The small, blond haired girl kept running, refusing to turn, scared of whatever was behind her. Chasing her - no, hunting her down. The rain was pattering down, heavy enough that she couldn't see anything, not even with her enhanced sight. It was a wide space of nothingness, she could run to a house or lamp-post and not realize it until she were nose distance away. Her eyebrows furrowed together, half in worry, half in pure panic and scare.

Her eyes were crazy, darting around the old, deserted streets. This was her street. At least it was, until _he_ had abandoned them. After that they had moved to a whole different part of town, as far away from the house she and her mother had shared with her 'father' as they could possibly be without leaving the city.

She never stopped running, stumbling every now and then on the poorly tarred roads and pavements. There was no one here, just her and whoever was chasing her... There was no single sign of Jasmine and Victoria nor any of the other Mai that were supposed to be watching her. No Alek to get her out of this mess. All Chloe could hear was the slap of her own feet on the wet ground, her own breathing and most likely, her heart beating out her chest. Stumbling around the next corner, her foot slipping in the water surrounding her, turning herself around for just a moment, looking around in case she could see any type of figure in front of her. Hiding herself behind a building and glancing out from it.

If she - with her catlike enhancements - could barley see in this weather, it would be nearly impossible for whoever was chasing her... Right? Looking out, her eyes squinting through the rain, her heart beating like a jack rabbit. Seeing nothing, Chloe took a dangerous guess and decided no one was going to come after her - maybe whoever was following her had lost his trail? Settling on that, her heart slowed and her eyes decreased into a more normal expression. And with that thought settled quite nicely into her brain, she turned around, ready to go back home or at least somewhere she could get dry.

But those plans were cut short, instead, she turned straight into the one thing she was dreading, the one thing she was running from and who she was just looking for not two minutes before.

"What- Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to me every night!" Chloe could only yelp out his words, trying to move away from him, trying to get away from whatever he was holding capable of hurting her.

Straight away, Chloe had turned to a pleading look, hoping, praying that he wouldn't continue whatever he did to her every single night. She still didn't know whoever was doing this to her, despite the fact she recognized his figure and look... Her knees quivering, but never collapsing, the blond haired girl stood and stared. She would have been crying, but it was raining too heavily to tell by then.

"What do you want from me?"

She just kept asking questions, hoping to delay the time he could attack her. She might be able to get away if she kept shouting like that... Chloe's breaths quickened, staring at the stranger, barely able to make out his face. Maybe he said something, maybe he didn't, Chloe couldn't hear. All she saw was the movement and then, her feelings took place of her thoughts, feeling a sharp, stabbing pain down her stomach and a little near her ribs.

As soon as she could, Chloe held her side painfully. Holding pieces of her shirt together and against it, hoping to stop the blood that was flowing... Holding her side, Chloe could do nothing but drop to her knees, clutching her side, her breaths shortening further, looking up at the figure in front of her. Her eyes slammed shut, waiting for a next blow as she felt that the man's iron grip had already fastened on her hair when he suddenly twisted around, throwing her harshly against the stone wall.

A pained groan escaped her mouth when she was met with the cold, hard surface. More than anything, she was wondering what was going to happen to her now, was the figure going to inflict more painful injuries on her...? The sound of pouring rain dimmed down, until it was nothing more than a background noise against the sound of her own beating heart.

She screamed out.


End file.
